fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Adventures
Hero's Adventures is an upcoming p-g-i computer series based on Fun and Games. It's a sequel to Kid Days and Teenage Days and Middle Days. The series was made and was set for a release on Ardamantoons on the series was originally set for a release on September 1st, 2015 but the creation of the animation was already complete by August 15th, 2014. The show's first episode the school trip was released on the same day. The series had 7 episodes, Episode 2: The Small Kid was developed and released on August 24th, 2014. Another series The Hero's Videos was released in Sept. 2014. Plot The setting for the series is 12 month's after the books and it revolves around Tom and Lenny enjoying life at their school Hero's University (Circus). The series also takes place 2 years after Roc's Life (film). By: Roc. People of Charectars Young Puss in Boots as Tom (Charectar). Young Woody as Lenny. Ms. Timika Tammy as Quinn. Shaketa Clarece Rice as Tinisha. Big Show as Kyle. Undertaker as Max. Azriel Henderson as Anita. Ms. Martha Mart Kutteh as Trena. Cousin Veronica as Candace Smith (Charectar). Episodes H-a (S1). 1: The School Trip. 2: T-s-k. 3: T-p-m. 4: T-t-o-f. August 15th, 2014. Video Series There will also be an new computer series called The Hero's Videos set for December 2014. There were set to be 12 specials but the suggestion was changed due to Roc wanting the use the ideas for 2017. The episodes were set to be released in October 2014 and the series was set for a 12 episode creation but the shortage to the episodes cancelled the idea. Animated/live movie Main article: Hero's Adventures (film). After the release of Hero's Adventures and it's 12 specials Roc would've created a movie called The Hero's Mystery (originally titled Hero's University) was set to be released on Youtube on December 13th, 2014. In the movie Tom and Lenny discover an machine has been stolen from Kiana, a woman who was mutated into a brown sticky woman with a crystal. So Tom and Lenny gather their friends Kyle and Max and their new friends to help them get the machine back and create their own magic to save Ellie from her un-controlable power. The crew Tom and Lenny sha'll also travel back into time to stop their world from being changed. The earth scenes will be made in live and yellow screen while the paper planet scenes will be animated in picture form. The movie was re-titled Hero's Adventures and it's set to be released on Roc's Videos on April 9th, 2015. On Jan. 31st, 2015 animation for the film is being created. By: Roc. Rumored movies and specials Before the creation of Hero's Adventures a rumor was spreaded that shows based on the charectars would be made with the names Kyle and Max, Anita and Trena and Tim and Joardan. On September 3rd, 2014 it was annouced that movies and shows based the charectars from Hero's Adventures will be made after the release of The Hero's Mystery. Anita and Trena was set for a release on November 7th, 2014 but the genre was changed to it being an movie. Kyle and Max was set for a release in November 2014 but it probably wo'nt be made. Tim and Joardan will still be made. Another series called The Hero's Holidays was set for a release on Roc University on December 5th, 2014. The setting is throughout the rest of 2003. It had a total of 5 episodes. September 3rd, 2014. New spin-off Main article: Pre-heroes on Earth. Production On Jan. 22nd, 2011 The Original Story was planned, then in 2012 the movie was re-progressed. In 2013 an series was progressed. In Jan. through Feb. 2014 the series T-o-s (Cs) was released online. The idea was progressed after Roc thought of an Bambi prequel being made would be nice. On August 3rd, 2014, T-o-s's genre was then changed to an children's series and would display the lives of Tom, Jaylin, Jeff and Marvin during their lives at Heroes University. The production of Hero's Adventures began on August 3rd, through August 15th, 2014. The series was made after the Fun and Games books were made. Hero's Adventures is an reboot to T-o-s (Cs) with an prequel story as the series takes place in 2002. By: Roc. Dec. 17th, 2014. Prequel An prequel to Hero's Adventures called The First Hero Squad was set to be made and it would've had a plot that displayed Tom's parents life. The series episodes would've had an shortage and series sequels and the prequel was cancelled. By: Roc. Jan. 29th, 2015. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:ArdamanNet